


Treasure, More Precious than Gold

by Tanaqui



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: “By the end of the first century of the Fourth Age there were already to be found in the Shire several libraries that contained many historical books and records.”
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: Worldbuilding Exchange 2020





	Treasure, More Precious than Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna (elwinfortuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/gifts).



Thalion reached for the next scroll case in the cart by his desk and saw, to his surprise, that his own name was written on the direction. Strange, when he was only the most junior scribe in the King’s Archives, having finished his apprenticeship mere months ago and now mostly busy with the routine of officially recording of the taxes and tithes and expenditures of the re-united Kingdom.

His bewilderment grew even stronger when he unrolled the scroll — the fine parchment smooth under his fingers — and discovered he held a series of four genealogies, stitched together side by side. At first glance, the names were entirely unfamiliar to him and more than a little outlandish to his eyes. He began to wonder if this was a joke being perpetrated on him by his fellow scribes — save that the penmanship and illuminations were exquisite, as fine as any work he had ever seen in Minas Tirith, even that of Master Súlion.

There was a letter, too, tucked inside the roll, again addressed to him by name. With trepidation, he broke the seal — a simple cross — and unfolded the single sheet. His astonishment increased still further as he began to read the contents.

_To Thalion of the King’s Archives, Minas Tirith, Gondor._

_Sir, please forgive my presumption in writing to you, but I wished to thank you for the fine copies of the two King’s Edicts concerning The Shire which you have provided to us—_

Thalion was now remembering that he had been tasked with copying the latest edict concerning that strange land of the Periannath in the far north, together with another edict issued some years previously. As was customary, he would have appended a brief note to confirm who had made the copies, when and where. The writer of this letter must have read the note and—. He shook his head and went back to reading the letter.

_It has been my great pleasure, as Master of the Books at Great Smials, the home of the Took family and seat of the Thain, to add them to our library. In return, may I present to the King copies of the genealogies of the Thain, the Master of Buckland, the Mayor and, not least, the Ringbearer._

Thalion looked more carefully at the illuminated scroll spread out before him. This time, he picked out the names at the end of each of the four genealogies that were familiar to him from some of the songs composed about the Return of the King. Everything started to fall into place, though he was still unclear why the scroll and letter had come to him and not directly to the King or to the Master of the Archives.

_I trust that this document will find as treasured a place in the King’s Archives as the edicts will occupy in our own humble library. If there are other Shire documents that you would care to obtain for your records, I would be pleased to provide them. I confess it would, in turn, please me greatly to receive copies of any other documents and histories of your land that you could provide. But I would not wish to be a burden._

_Once again, my sincere thanks. Yours in gratitude, Ferdibrand Took, Master of the Books, Great Smials, The Shire. 15 Blotmath S.R. 1434_

The scroll should, of course, be entered into the archives. The Periannath and their land were under the protection of the Northern Sceptre, while those named in the scroll had played no small part in restoring the kingship to the South. Those facts should naturally be preserved in Gondor’s records.

Yet, instead of setting the scroll aside to show to the Master of the Archives at the end of the day, Thalion continued to sit there, looking from the letter to the scroll and back again. It was easy to see that the scroll had been a labour of love — and not hard to guess that the letter had come from someone who loved books and manuscripts so much that it had truly been no labour. 

Thalion tried to imagine what this Ferdibrand’s library looked like. Nothing like the vast, dimly lit vaults delved deep below his feet that held the records of the long years, in many hands and many scripts and tongues. Nor even, Thalion suspected, like the long shelves of papers and codexes in the main hall of the Archive, where the most recent tax tallies and correspondence were stored, together with the laws, edicts and much else — a little worn with frequent handling — that stood ready to be consulted at need.

No, he rather thought that the perian’s library might look a little like the King’s Reading Room. It was where the King and his Councillors came to consult any documents fetched for them from from the archives. Where, too, the King signed such daily papers as were presented to him. There were also some comfortable chairs before a fireplace so that, if the King or Queen had time and inclination, they could sit and read for pleasure one of the many histories and map-books and lays and tales of old heroes from past Ages that lined the walls. 

Thinking of such a room — and the longing in the letter to add more treasures to it — Thalion was suddenly very sure what he should do.

oOo

Standing at the King’s shoulder, Thalion waited until the King had appended his seal to the last of the day’s letters before whisking it away. Though he was the most junior scribe, this was a task he undertook one day out of every ten. The King had, from the first, ordered it should be so: all the scribes were to have a turn in presenting documents to him, so that he would come to know them and they would come to know how he wished things to be done. Even the apprentices, from the end of their second month, were made a part of it, carrying the day’s papers and running messages back to the archive if there was some query or some other document was required.

The King slipped his seal-ring back onto his finger and then rubbed his hand over his forehead. “Is that all for today, Thalion?”

Thalion took a deep breath. “Not quite, Sire.” He waved forward Pelendur, who was assisting him today, and exchanged the folder of letters for a scroll case. Opening the case, he spread the scroll in front of the King, placing the opened letter from Ferdibrand on top. “We—I received this, Sire. I thought you should see it.”

The King’s eyebrows lifted in surprise as he swept his gaze over the scroll and then picked up the letter. His stern expression softened a little as he read it twice. At one point he muttered, with a shake of his head, what sounded like “Hobbits!”

Folding up the letter, he examined the scroll again more carefully. “Tell the Master of the Archives this is to be shelved,” he remarked absently, one finger hovering over the scroll as he followed a line of descent. “No, it’s too good for that. Tell him I wish for it to be displayed in the Reading Room. It will be a good reminder. And suggest to him that we create a section in the Archives for Hobbits—Periannath. I think we’ll need it.”

He lifted his gaze to meet Thalion’s. “And tell the Master I would like you to make a copy of, ah... the Annals of the Kings, I think. That would be a suitable response to send in return, wouldn’t it?”

Thalion nodded, trying to keep his expression sober. “Yes, Sire, I believe it would.”

“And when you write to Ferdibrand, please ask him for....” Suddenly the King laughed, looking much younger and more carefree. “Please ask him to write down any Shire-songs he can recall. Tell him Strider from the Prancing Pony would like to hear them sung again.”

“Strider from the Prancing Pony..?” Thalion repeated uncertainly.

“Yes, just so. Thank you, Thalion.” The King indicated Thalion was dismissed.

oOo

_Thalion, I cannot tell you how delighted I was to receive the copy of the Annals of the Kings you sent to me at the King’s request! It is truly a treasure — and far more than I dared hope for when I wrote to you._

_Forgive me for the delay in replying, but I enclose herewith a small book of Shire-songs that I have compiled over the last month with the assistance of the Thain, the Master of Buckland and the Mayor. They were all most taken with the idea of creating such for “Strider of the Prancing Pony” when I told them of your request. I confess, I do not understand the joke, but hope the volume will be received with as great a pleasure as I felt on receiving the Annals._

_I have included the musical accompaniment for each verse. Please let me know if you are in need of an explanation of the notation we use here in the Shire — though perhaps this “Strider” will understand it if he has heard the songs sung previously._

_The Thain has also asked me to convey his thanks to both you and to the King and to beg, if it be permitted of a Knight of Gondor, for you to send us more works about your land and its history._

_Written at Great Smials by your ever grateful servant, Ferdibrand Took. 8 Solmath S.R. 1435_

oOo

_My Dear Thalion,_

_I scarcely know what to write but felt compelled to put pen to paper as soon as I could hold it steady! How can I thank you (and the King, of course) for the treasure you have provided! Imagine my surprise and delight when the carter told me there was a delivery for me — of ten crates of manuscripts and books!_

_Are these really all, as you wrote, only extra copies that you no longer need to keep? And did you have to spend very long searching for things you could send me? Or do you have some clever way of knowing what you hold and how many copies there are and where they are stored? I feel I will soon need a system like that myself, such are the riches you have provided. If you have the time and are willing, I would very much like to hear how you handle such matters!_

_I certainly appreciate the lists you provided of the contents of each crate and can scarcely wait to study what you have sent me: maps and geographies, histories and genealogies, herbals and treatises, tales and poems — I am dizzy again just thinking about it!_

_I have already asked my cousin, the Thain, for permission (and funds) to extend our library and add more shelves — as well as some writing-desks where we can copy more of own meagre store of writings to send to you. But I fear we cannot deliver such splendours as you have gifted us._

_Again, my heartfelt thanks! I shall write again when I have unpacked all you have sent._

_Yours, Ferdibrand. 25 Wedmath S.R. 1435, at Great Smials_

oOo

_20 Narvinyë 3036, written this day at the King’s Archives, Minas Tirith, Gondor_

_My Dear Ferdibrand_

_First of all, please find enclosed a few more books for your collection. I was delighted to hear that you found my explanation of our catalogues and index system so useful and to know that you feel you have had some small success in applying them in your own library._

_Secondly, I have such news as I hope will please you as much as it pleases me: the King is to ride north later this year to visit the North-Kingdom — and has selected me to accompany him as his secretary while he travels!_

_I can scarce believe that perhaps we might finally meet. I believe arrangements are being made for the King to meet with your Thain, Master and Mayor. Dare I hope that you also will be one of the party? Our correspondence — nay, friendship — has given me great joy these past two years._

_My only regret is that I will not be able to admire your fine library, since the King’s Edict of 3027 forbids us Big Folk from entering the Shire. But perhaps we might meet on the Bounds? (Is that the right word? I think I read that in the beautiful description of the Shire and its customs that you sent me.)_

_Let me know if you will be able to meet. I am sure I will be kept busy with many duties, but think the King would be kind enough to grant me an evening or two to spare with a new friend._

_Yours sincerely, Thalion_

oOo

_My dearest, dearest Thalion, it was so good to meet you at last...._


End file.
